Distractions and Blueberry Pie
by tree1
Summary: Remus finds Blueberry Pie extremely distracting when it comes to a certain Sirius Black


Seeing asi haven't written anything for a while... thought i'd stick this up! Its a new style for me i think so...

This is just a random story from an evil little plot bunny that came from nowhere and started nipping at my heels until i wrote this! It was written beginning of the summer holidays... just before them, well late June early July anyway. Its alright i suppose, see what you think. Oh, and i don't actually know if Blueberry Pie actually exists or even what it tastes like if it does so...

On with the show then!

* * *

Distractions and Blueberry Pie

Remus is sitting on his bed, reading a book. It is a very interesting book all about dragons, princes and evil kings. He has read it a dozen times before but this time he finds that he can't concentrate; he is being distracted by something else and has read the same line about twenty times in the last minute.

The reason he is being distracted is blueberry pie; not only because the blueberry pie looks incredibly delicious but because it is currently in the process of being eaten by a certain Sirius Black. Said Marauder is sitting very deliberately in front of Remus, on his foot in fact, and making little whimpers each time he takes a bite, because it is obviously very tasty. Sirius is very distracting.

His foot is beginning to get pins and needles but he doesn't want to tell Sirius to move because he likes it that Sirius is sitting on his foot. He doesn't tell Sirius to stop dropping crumbs on his duvet either, because Padfoot looks so content and the pie does look lovely. _So does Sirius_, he muses.

Sirius has blueberry stains on his fingers and Remus finds he has abandoned his book altogether in favour of watching him. Sirius looks even better than the blueberry pie. His hair is messed from playing Quidditch earlier and his lips are stained a strange blue colour that Remus is finding strangely alluring. He watches Sirius as he lifts the pie to his stained lips and bites again.

And finally Remus can't take it any more, the pie looks too good and Sirius even better. Before he has had time to think, he has grasped Sirius' hand and removed the half eaten pie. Raising it to his mouth, he takes a bite and moans at the taste. Now Sirius is watching him with interest, a glint of something Remus can't quite figure out in his grey eyes.

"You have a bit on your cheek." Sirius says when Remus has finished.

Remus tries to reach it with his tongue but Sirius is quicker and removes it with his finger. Locking eyes with Remus, he licks it off his finger and Remus feels something funny happen to his insides. _Something good funny_, he thinks.

"You have some in your hair." Remus tells him as he runs his fingers through Sirius' hair and shuffles closer so their knees are touching.

Sirius shuffles closer too, if possible, and studies Remus' hand.

"I think you have a bit of blueberry on your finger." He says and brings the finger to his mouth, licking it off.

Remus watches Sirius again. He looks very attractive sitting so close to him; Remus can see his soft grey eyes looking at him very intently. Sirius' stained lips are curved in a smile and Remus can feel how soft they are under his finger. A strand of dark hair is falling into his friend's eyes and he moves his hand up to brush it away.

"I think you have some on your lips." Remus says quietly.

He leans over and kisses Sirius, tasting blueberry pie on his lips. "Just there."

Remus sits back and looks at Sirius again, realising what he has just done, and starts to worry if maybe he shouldn't have done it. But he feels Sirius' lips against his again and his brain shuts up.

The kiss is hesitant and awkward, noses bumping, but sweet and blueberry flavoured. It's different and it's new, but it's right and it's Sirius. And Remus feels happy, very happy because he's kissing Sirius and Sirius is kissing him, and his book is digging into his leg but he doesn't care. He slips his fingers into Sirius' hair and wraps an arm around him, pulling him closer.

Sirius breaks the kiss and buries his face in Remus' shoulder, breathing him in. The smell of Sirius' shampoo washes over him as he rests his head on Sirius' and he sighs happily.

Pulling back, Sirius looks him in the eye and grins widely. "You know, I think you still have a little bit on your tongue…"

"Well, maybe you'll just have to help me remove that then." He says, smiling wickedly.

Maybe being distracted by blueberry pie is something he could get used to, he thinks as Sirius kisses him again, very used too.

The End.

* * *

So, what did you think? Hate it? Like it? Maybe even love it? ok, i wont push it that far! lol i really don't think it was that good... just something random. 

Anyway, reviews would be nice! Even mean ones! lol


End file.
